


Hey Princess

by p0w



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Matchmaking, Michelle Jones Has Feelings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians, and needs help sometimes, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0w/pseuds/p0w
Summary: MJ likes Shuri.Shuri likes MJ.Peter and Ned are tired of being stuck in the middle. They could have probably dealt a little better though.





	Hey Princess

**Author's Note:**

> hey ;)) hope u like this smelly pile of shit xxx

Here’s the thing. Michelle wasn’t used to feeling like this. She truly had no idea what to do, and as someone who lived most of their life mostly knowing (or at least successfully bullshitting) their way through all of their actions, this feeling was very foreign to her. So, she went to the one person who she knew would be able to relate to this feeling of being at a complete loss: Peter.

_Peter, I need help. sent 1702_

_Where are you? Are you dying? sent 1702_

_Tracking your location now. sent 1703_

_Dw, I’m omw sent 1704_

_Fuck off im not dying sent 1704_

_oh sent 1705_

_I just need advice sent 1705_

_wym sent 1705_

_haha wyrm sent 1706_

_ok lizard boy what do u do when u dk what to do sent 1706_

_uhh? sent 1706_

_ask u sent 1708_

_oh fuck that wasn’t helpful sent 1708_

Peter was wrong, as this was in fact vey helpful. He was right, it was dumb to feel helpless when she was an extremely capable human being. She could have feelings. For people. _And,_ she could _act_ on those feelings. Ignoring the next few texts from Peter,

_what’s actually up sent 1708_

_i can’t believe u fuckin asked me for sadviece sent 1709_

_r u shure ur not dying sent 1709_

_how can I actually help sent 1712_

_u should ask ned hes better at emtion stff than me sent 1712_

_if its that sent 1713_

she checked the time. Exactly seven minutes until Shuri said that she’d video call her. _Shuri_. Shuri, the _smartest_ person in the world, who Peter had somehow become great friends with. Shuri, who she met three months ago, and had been chatting with - just about daily - since then. Shuri, who was a genius, and the funniest and prettiest and kindest person that Michelle knew. Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. Shuri, who was gay, and out, and completely comfortable talking about girls she’d liked and dated and her _(female!!!)_ celebrity crushes. Shuri, who Michelle was just a little bit in love with. Shuri, who had expressed absolutely no interest in Michelle. Shuri, who was princess, as in, part of the ruling family, of what was _the_ most isolationist country in the _entire_ history of the world. Shuri, who – Michelle took a breath. And then another. And tried to calm the fuck down because in a couple - four, to be precise - minutes she was going to talk to Shuri and just ask her on a fucking date. The worst that could happen was Shuri saying no. Michelle had had a least six and a half near death experiences since she and Peter had become friends, she could ask a girl on a date.

 

-

 

Spoiler alert, Michelle could not. They had sat and talked for a couple hours, and Shuri had complained about her brother, and about Tony Stark, and Michelle had complained about her mother, and _America,_ and then Shuri had shown Michelle the new tech she was working on, and Michelle had had a few ideas for other things she could make. Shuri had extracted a promise from Michelle, that, if she sent an improved suit for Peter, then Michelle would swap it out for his current one. Peter liked to keep too many secrets about when he got hurt, or when he needed extra support: they both wanted a way to make sure he was ok. All in all, it had been a perfectly normal chat. But Michelle just didn’t have the balls to do it.

                _Ned sent 1934_

_mj sent 1934_

_peter said that something was up sent 1935_

_n he shouldn’t have but oh well sent 1935_

_how did u ask him out sent 1936_

_without like,, ruining ur friendship sent 1936_

_i didn’t rly ask him sent 1937_

_he liked me too? sent 1937_

_we just… kised n then, that was that sent 1938_

Well. That wasn’t helpful. They had both liked each other, so of course their friendship was fine. If only Shuri liked her. But Michelle was 90% sure she wouldn’t.

 

-

 

Elsewhere in Queens, Peter and Ned were sitting in Peter’s bedroom, Ned on his phone, Peter fiddling with his web shooters. Leaning over, Ned showed Peter the last few texts he’d received from Michelle. “Reckon it’s Shuri?” he asked.

“God I hope so, if I have to listen to Shuri going on abut how her n’ MJ are ‘star-crossed-lovers, fated to never be together’ again then I’m gonna combust.” Ned just looked at him. “Yes, ok, maybe they are _adorable._ Don’t look at me like that.”

“Isn’t it like, treason or something to set up a princess with Michelle?”

“Ned? What? No. We’re not going to do that anyway. I mean, they are both hopeless… Pass my phone?”

                _Hey sent 1945_

_That’s hey your majesty to you mr bugboy sent 1946_

_you got plans this weekend? sent 1947_

_if it’s chill w ur folks or w/ever sent 1948_

_u could fly over for a day or two? sent 1948_

_ugh dk if I can sent 1949_

_it’s for mj’s suprise bday party sent 1950_

_it’s her bday!!! she dint say sent 1950_

_Saturday night sent 1951 _

_I’ll b there sent 1951_

Peter turned to Ned, and grinned. “She’s coming. Now we’ve just got to plan a surprise birthday party for MJ by Saturday night. We can do that, right?”

“Yeah sure, just one… potential issue. MJ’s birthday isn’t for another three months.”

 

-

 

Peter and Ned practically pounced on Michelle as she walked into school the next morning. She knew immediately that something was up, as they had a sort of manic cheer that definitely didn’t match the grey, drizzly Thursday morning. “You doing anything Saturday night?” asked Peter.

“No? Why?”

“Oh, I was just,” Ned paused, laughed, continued, “we were just wondering if you wanted to come over to Peter’s and we could have a movie marathon.”

“Won’t you be patrolling, Mr Spiderman?”

Peter went a little red. “Ah, no, I, may have, um, injured myself a little last night? So, I think I’m going to take a couple days off.”

Michelle looked a them both in the eyes. Something was off.

“Come on MJ, we haven’t hung out all together in _ages_.”

Ned wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, ok, I guess. I’ll come over at eight?”

“Yes!” Ned was just a tad too enthused. “Uh, ok, great, we’ll see you then,” said Peter as he dragged Ned away. Michelle watched, confused but unwilling to admit it, as the two boys turned around the corner. The rest of her day went by more normally, except from the strange texts from Shuri asking if there were any things she wanted. Michelle responded with “an end to capitalism,” and “world peace,” which Shuri had _not_ been satisfied with as answers.

 

-

 

Peter was anxious. More anxious than he had been when Mr. Stark had turned up on his door step, saying things like “I know who you are,” and “you’re just a kid what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing.” More anxious than when he had chased someone into Hell’s Kitchen and had been stopped by Daredevil, who had _also_ known his identity. More anxious than all of the times he had felt a little out if his depth when fighting someone. This was, truly, the worst thing that was ever going to happen to him. Shuri had said that she’d get there about seven, so they could catch up and set up, and so she could help to convince Aunt May that everything was going to be fine and they were all very responsible teenagers before May left for her night shift. And Shuri was probably going to arrive with arms full of cool presents for MJ, because Peter had thought it would be a _wonderful_ idea to tell her that it was Michelle’s birthday. And then, after they were all set up, with decorations and snacks, Michelle was going to get there. And Peter and Ned, because never let it be said that they can’t commit to a lie, were going to jump out with Shuri and scream “Happy Birthday!” and Michelle would go, “what the fuck my birthday’s not until June.” And then the entire awful “let’s set them up!” plan, that he and Ned had concocted, would come out. At least, it might even work, because then, after all that, Shuri and Michelle were going to team up and _murder_ him and Ned.

“You know, Ned, it’s not too late that we can’t run away and create new identities for ourselves. We _really_ don’t have to go through with this suicide plan.”

“Shuri would be able to find us.”

Ned was right. No matter what they now did, they _were_ going to die. Wonderful.

 

-

 

Shuri arrived twenty minutes late, because she insisted on doing everything in style. Peter greeted her with the air of a man who had just discovered that his existence was meaningless. Ned was standing behind him, similarly crazed-looking. “Hey guys,” she said, in the tone of a lion tamer who had just discovered that their lion was not in fact tame, “what’s up?”

Ned started laughing. Not, ‘oh wow, this is truly hilarious’ laughter, more, ‘I have two choices and those are tears or laughter, so I guess I’m here.’ “Nothing much! What about you?”

“You’re not telling me something. What?”

“What do you mean?” asked Peter, who was beginning to look like he had chosen the ‘tears’ option.

“You’re acting like you’ve received terminal diagnoses or something.”

Peter’s Aunt May came into the room behind him. She was dressed in her nurse uniform, and clearly about to leave. “It’s funny you should say that, Shuri, dear,” she said, “because they’ve only gone and lied to you about it being Michelle’s birthday, so they could set up a surprise party, and then somehow, through that party, get you and Michelle to admit to each other that you both like each other. I know! Genius, isn’t it?” Shuri was speechless with shock and confusion.  Aunt May finished putting on her jacket, and opened the front door. “Oh, hiya Michelle! You’re early, but that’s ok, you can just go right on in. Bye boys!” Aunt May left. Michelle walked forward, let the door swing shut behind her.

 

-

 

“Hey MJ!” exclaimed Ned, who had clearly given up on any hope of making it out alive. Michelle ignored him, completely focused on Shuri, who had turned a peculiar shade of pink.

They both started talking at the same time. “You fancy me too?” asked Shuri, just as Michelle said, “I’m sorry, this is embarrassing. I know that you don’t feel the same way.”

Peter made a choked off noise, Ned pulled him out of the way.

“I, no, sorry, I mean, I really like you?” said Shuri, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

“I… fuck”

“I thought that, fuck me, I thought you were straight,” continued Shuri.

Ned snorts.

“I - no - I’m not straight.”

Peter could feel every cell in his body stand up. He was so fucking tense -

“Would you, could I… will you, um, go on a date with me? Please?” Michelle asked, “I mean, I’ve kinda liked you for a while but…” she trailed off.

“Yes, please, I would like that.” Shuri smiled, and then Michelle stared smiling, and then they were both in hysterics.

“I. Cannot. Fucking. Believe. That.” Michelle paused for a breath. “You. Fucking. Thought. I. Was. Straight. Oh my God! Princess! How can you be so smart _and_ so dumb? How?”

Shuri laughed. “How did you not know I fancy you? Michelle!”

They had sort of, fallen, into each other’s arms. Shuri looked up at Michelle, and they both began to lean in… Peter coughed. The girls turned to him (and Ned) in unison; their euphoric expressions had become… angry. Angry with a dash of murderous intent. Peter and Ned took joint steps backwards.

 “Peter!” Michelle grinned, all teeth. “What the fuck?” Peter gulped. “First off all, my birthday isn’t even until June. Secondly, what the fuck?” she was smiling too much to be anything but terrifying. “Ned!” Shuri was full of righteous fury. “Why?”

Ned stood completely behind Peter. Peter felt like he was going to cry again. “We were just a little… tired of watching you to dance around each other… like, MJ, Shuri’s so far gone on you, and listening to her go on and on and _on_ -”

“Careful there bugboy,” Shuri interrupted, “it’s _you_ that’s in the shit right now.”

Peter nodded, a little too enthusiastically, “yeah, yeah, no, _definitely,_ anyway, I just wanted to help?”

“And you, Ned?” Michelle still sounded dangerous.

“Peter… Peter made the whole plan himself. I mean, I suggested that we should do _something_ , but this whole,” he waved his hands around, “that was his idea.”

“Oh, thanks _babe_ , so this whole plan is my fault?”

Michelle suddenly started laughing again. “Am I really that scary? Really? You’ll just give each other up like that?” Peter and Ned both nodded. She turned to Shuri. “Really?” Shuri hid her smile, agreed. “I don’t think I’m mad.” Michelle announced.

“You’re not? You’re not? _What?_ ” Ned was shocked.

“No, I’m not mad either. This entire mess was… well intentioned.” Shuri was straight up beaming at Michelle now. “Anyway, we’ll be off, given I’ve a girl to charm.”

Michelle laughed, and let Shuri sweep her out the door.

 

-

 

Peter turned to Ned, and let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “What now?”

“Well… empty house, we’re both not dead…”

And Peter’s laugh was pure delight.

**Author's Note:**

> if the ending felt rushed that's cause it was lmao
> 
> also, im not sure if who's texting who is clear, so if it isn't lemme know so i can format it differently xx
> 
> made MJ's bday be in June because thats when she had her first appearance in the comics
> 
> anyways, MJ/Shuri is my new favourite thing so maybe I'll write some more. We'll see!


End file.
